Shared Laughs
by articcat621
Summary: "Journeys end in lovers meeting, every wise man's son doth know." ― William Shakespeare, Twelfth Night. AU. Slash.


_A/N: All rights belong to JKR, but I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Draco Malfoy had a huge grin on his face. He had finally secured a date with Harry Potter, and couldn't have been more excited. They were meeting up in Diagon Alley.

However, there was a tiny little problem that Draco refused to think about: Harry didn't know he was going out with Draco Malfoy, he thought he was going out with Lyra Malfoy, a "distant cousin of Draco's." He felt bad knowing he'd be deceiving Harry, but Draco had loved Harry for so long, he just had to go out with him, even if just for the night.

Yes, the Draco Malfoy, ladies' man extraordinaire, was actually attracted to men. And not just any man, but Harry James Potter.

So when Harry and Ginny had broken up, Draco felt hope swell up in him. Maybe this was finally his chance? He didn't know why him and the redhead broke up, but he figured it didn't matter. He finally had a date with Harry!

But no one knew Draco was gay. No one would accept him that way, not even Harry, so he decided he would disguise himself. Draco had practiced the charms over and over again, deciding he would make it look like he was a girl. Thus, Lyra was born.

"Lyra" had approached Harry in Hogsmeade, asking if they could go out some time. Harry agreed, although he looked rather unsure. Draco figured he was still hurting from his last relationship, so he was determined to how him how good a relationship could feel!

Glancing at the clock, Draco realized it was time to get ready.

Moving towards the mirror, he checked his appearance over. With a flick of his wand, his hair became longer and a bit darker. His eyes became a clear blue instead of the grey they usually were. He swirled his wand around, muttering some charms. When he opened his eyes a moment later, Draco looked like a girl. He went to his room and got dressed, putting on some jeans and a nice shirt. Fixing himself, he decided he was ready.

Draco apparated to Diagon Alley. He walked down the street, looking at all the shops. He didn't go out in public a lot anymore because people still held grudges against him for the War. Looking around, he saw Harry leaving WWW. Walking over, Draco smiled.

"Hey Lyra," Harry said, giving the girl a smile.

"Hi Harry," she whispered back breathlessly. Draco couldn't believe he was doing this!

"Well, I made us reservations at a restaurant down the street," Harry said, holding his hand out to her.

Lyra grinned, taking his hand. The two of them walked down the street, each lost in their own thoughts. When they arrived at the restaurant, Harry helped her into her seat. Lyra blushed.

Harry sat down as the waiter came over, quickly taking their order. "So Lyra, tell me a bit about yourself," Harry asked, taking a sip of his water.

Lyra nodded. "Well, I love playing Quidditch, I'm rather smart. My favorite color is green. While I love England, I've always wanted to live in Spain."

Harry nodded. "Why Spain?"

"Well, first off, it's beautiful. The oceans and the fields, it's just so picturesque. And the people are so friendly there, and more accepting."

Harry nodded. "It sounds lovely."

Lyra nodded. The waiter returned with their food, and the two of them started eating. It was delicious.

Lyra watched Harry from the corner of her eye, committing every little detail to memory. This whole experience was something she would never forget.

The two of them talked a bit about politics, flying, and other random topics. Lyra was having a great time, and didn't want the night to end. But it was drawing to a close.

Harry paid for the meal and the two of them walked outside. Would Lyra get a kiss? She really hoped so.

She stood awkwardly outside with Harry, waiting for him to say something. "I had fun tonight," Lyra said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Harry smiled at her, but his smiled faltered. He scratched the back of his neck. "Listen Lyra, I've had a great time tonight, but this isn't going to work out," Harry said, giving her an apologetic look.

She nodded. "I figured as much. I just wanted to go out with you once, see what it was like."

"And?" Harry asked, cocking his head to the side.

Lyra blushed. "It was wonderful. I really enjoyed spending time with you." She smiled. "It's a night I'll always remember."

"Okay," Harry said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Lyra let out a sigh. "I can't do this!" she cried.

Harry made a confused face. "I'm not asking you to do anything?"

"I can't lie to you Harry," Lyra explained. He thought he could do this, but he couldn't. "I'm not really Lyra."

Harry's eyes widened in shock as Lyra waved her wand around, causing herself to show her true form.

"Malfoy?!" Harry asked, not believing his eyes.

Draco nodded.

Harry was speechless. Draco didn't know what to say either.

The silence was broken when Harry started laughing. Draco was confused, but after a few minutes, he started laughing too.

"I can't believe you pretended to be a girl!" Harry said, laughing.

Draco smirked. "Yeah, it's pretty funny."

Harry laughed a bit longer. "What I don't understand is why?"

Draco frowned. "Because I like you Harry, a lot. But I never told you because I knew you'd never accept that."

Harry's expression softened. "Really? You like me?"

Draco nodded. "For years now," he looked downward, a pink blush appearing on his cheeks.

Harry started laughing again. Draco's gaze snapped upwards. "What's so funny!" he demanded, thinking Harry was laughing at his confession.

"You should have told me," Harry said grinning.

"Why?" Draco asked, confusion on his face.

"You should have told me you liked me! Because I broke up with Ginny because I'm gay!"

The two of them were quiet for a minute, before each started laughing again.

"So I dressed up as a girl for nothing?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. "Well, not for nothing, I got a pretty good laugh out of it."

Draco smiled. "Well, I'm glad."

Harry grinned. "Well, now that we got that awkward bit of information out of the way, want to come to my place for some coffee?"

Draco's jaw dropped. "Really? You're okay with me being gay and liking you?"

Harry nodded. He eyed Draco, a twinkle in his eye. "You're not bad looking Draco, so, coffee?"

Draco nodded. Walking over he grabbed Harry's hand. "We're not really having coffee are we?" he asked, a spark of hope fluttering in his chest.

Harry sent him a wink. "Not at all."

The two of them disapparated with a _pop!_

* * *

_Written for:_

_The Shakespeare Competition: Twelfth Night_

_Weasley Potter Prewett Challenge: George Weasley option_

_HP Potions Compeition: Laugh-Inducing Potion option_

_The Wand Wood competition: Black Walnut_

_Broaden Your Horizons Challenge: Favorite Slash option_

_Dark Side Competition: Slytherin's Locket option_

_The Gemstone Competition: Garnet option_

_The Greenhouses Competition: Stargazer option_


End file.
